Surprising Night
by Dawn AmyFan20
Summary: Dawn and Ash are in love, and todays a special day for them. What waits them this day ?


Heya Everyone. I know it's been a long(VERY long! ) time I haven't written a PearlShippingFic. Story . I'm very sorry for you all. I actually wrote this story long time ago, just while I was in school on a special day ^^ , but never got to share it to you all, because I'm just SOOO lazy to type on PC. Wrote it in just very short time, so sorry for not adding more deep feels and very sorry for my English mistakes again. I'm doing my best to improve so. And I'm welcomed to all critisizm and things you wanna say. I just hope you'll like it :DD. I'll add chapter 2 in short time :D

* * *

><p>A new week had just begun. The whole school was full of talks and laughs of students, like every Monday was. Most were just talking about their usual life, some just kept going on and on forever with their gossip talks,never seeming to get tired. But apart from the usual,there also was that different feeling today. There were some in a very happy joyfull mood, also holding what seemed like a suprise gift for someone. And some had already come eachother, sharing a happy special time. Today wasn't just any of those long usual boring Mondays.<p>

I was sitting silently on my desk,the way I usually were, watching the open door of our class to who was coming in and go. I just kept still, looking to what my eyes were seeing like a bored girl till all sudden, just with the glare of his face, my heart had suddenly skipped a beat. It was Ash. He was just standing, looking straight me with his most adorable smile, bright joyfull eyes.

"Ash!"with a sudden smile shine in my eyes I swiftly hopped off my seat and ran to him

"Dawn" he joyfully said,looking deep into my eyes. He was sooo cute. He was dressed,looking so damn handsome again. "Hey, hows you?"

"Aww Ash" I was so joyed,that I was just about to hug him tight till I suddenly realised he had something in his arms.

Ash quickly noticed " It's…it's for you my angel" he said in a low,cute voice,handing it to me.I looked at still with unbelieved was a beautiful, bright red rose,with a cute large red ribbon tied into a pretty red hearth shaped box,that contained my very favorite chocolates.

"Ash" my voice came emotionally,slowly taking it from him.

"Happy Valentines Day Dawn" he joyfully said.

I looked up him,full of joyed shining eyes "Aww Thank you,thank you Ash." I couldn't handle myself.I hugged him only we weren't in school,I would have hugged him all day.

"You-you didn't have to Ash"

"Hey, I couldn't stop myself"

"I…I have something for you too Ash" I quickly ran to my desk and took a little pocket,with a card on top it.

I just smiled giggling,as I handed it to him.

"Aw Dawn" Ash smiled "But why you have to do this?"he said and suddenly stood quiet with the look at the card.

It was a colorful card I drew for him with my style,with many colorings of him and me together of all the wonderfull pretty moments we lived all this time,and inside was a written Happy Valentine greeting and poem for him.

_An angel came to me one day,__  
><em>_with a magical smile, so cute and sweet.__  
><em>_An angel, that changed my life like magic,__  
><em>_my angel, that is you my Ash._

_Everytime I'm with you,__  
><em>_the sun follows where we go,__  
><em>_little stars of rain fall down upon us,__  
><em>_sweet moments everywhere, for you and me._

_My angel, you are the light of my life,__  
><em>_you always pull me to play and dance,__  
><em>_let everday be a sweet dream.__  
><em>_Everytime I look at your smile, I feel joyness beating inside me,__  
><em>_like it's you dancing inside my heart._

_My angel, you open my eyes to a whole new world,__  
><em>_everywhere so pretty romantic, all you do just for me.__  
><em>_You are my adorable teddie,__  
><em>_oh I wanna hug you forever._

_Everytime you come to me,__  
><em>_you always warm, protect me like an angel,__  
><em>_you are always there to make me smile,__  
><em>_Oh I just can't stop, but fall in love with you Ash._

_My love,you are the guy, who colors my life with every sweets of joys,__  
><em>_You are the guy, who is always there for me, make my little heart smile.__  
><em>_Ash, you are the guy,the guy of my dreams,__  
><em>_and tonight I wanna fall under your arms,__  
><em>_I wanna be yours, forever and ever._

"Dawn"his voice came emotionally,his eyes shining like a Brown gem."Thank you " he glared an emotional smile and swiftly gave me a sweet warm hug "You-you are my angel Dawn"

"You too Ash" I smiled,lowering my arms behind his back.

We didn't seem to mind that we were in seemed so relaxed,so easy going it just then I could see that May and Lyra were watching us from the hall , smiling, so joyed I had found the guy of my happy to see me in smiles,loved by someone so much.

"Dawn"

"Ash"

"I-I can't wait"

"For what?"

"Tonight"

"Oh,that" I giggled

"I'll be there before you know it"

"Ok" I smiled,stil wondering what the suprise was gonna be.

Together we giggled,stood looking eachother till the first school bell rang.


End file.
